


Likeminded Peers

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tendou's song is contagious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Tendou encountered two promising cohorts at a training camp....
Series: Usuri Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Likeminded Peers

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lin from Twitter, who gave permission to create this fic based on her hilarious art. (Link in the endnotes)

Tendou pranced through the arena, his mind in another world. He sang to himself, a bit more loudly than usual, a little ditty that he occasionally belted out in the middle of matches. That he sang it now, while they filed through the halls of the inter-prefectural training camp, exuded how much Tendou was on cloud nine.

“ _Keep on breaking them. What, you say? Their hearts, that’s what._ ” He skipped to the beat, paying no mind to what the rest of the squad behind him might think. He decided that on the next line, he’d spin around and challenge his nearest teammate to finish the lyric.

“ _Keep on shattering them._ ” He whipped his body around. “ _What, you say??_ ”

He cut himself off when he pointed.

At some point, Tendou had wandered so far ahead his team had lost track of him.

Instead, at a loss how to explain himself, Satori found himself pointing at two complete strangers: a second-year setter from Kyushu carrying gym bags and a second-year captain from Miyagi passing by after a stop at the bathroom.

And even more surprising, they proceeded to answer.

“Their spirits, right?” said Usuri.

“Their spirits, of course,” answered Futakuchi.

Tendou didn’t know how to react. Never had he found a single one of his teammates who correctly predicted the lyrics.

“You two are going places,” he finger-gunned and strolled on his way, happily singing.

* * *

Weeks later, Usuri strung up the net in Mujinazaka’s gym, singing to himself the song he’d overheard at the camp.

“ _Keep on breaking them. What, you say? Their hearts, that’s what. Keep on shattering them. What, you say? Their spirits, that’s what._ ”

Ezota and Unnan stared.

“Guess Usuri finally snapped,” Ezota said.

“Yep,” said Unnan.

At Datekou, Futakuchi slammed a volleyball on the other side of the net beside a helpless blocker. Kenji started to sing to his foe through the net:

“ _Keep on breaking them. What, you say? Their hearts!_ That’s _what!_ ” Kenji shouted and blew a raspberry. The blocker snarled.

Futakuchi smugly stepped back but flinched when Aone gave him the side-eye.

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to see this be canon XD
> 
> [See the original art here!](https://twitter.com/_L_i_n_05_/status/1237352585251581952?s=20)


End file.
